videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Die coolsten kompetitiven Mobile-Games
thumb|center|700px Heutzutage haben wir Gamer das große Glück, nicht mehr auf einen stationären PC oder eine Konsole angewiesen zu sein, wenn wir Videospiele mit großartiger Grafik und fesselndem Gameplay genießen wollen. Unsere Handys und Tablets haben mittlerweile mehr Power als manch ein Laptop. Das haben Spielehersteller natürlich auch bemerkt und aus Zeitvertreibern wie Snake wurden riesige Titel, die manch einem Vollpreisspiel Konkurrenz machen könnten. thumb|link=https://www.congstar.de/gamingfestival Vom 13.-14. Juli findet dieses Jahr in Hamburg im Millerntor-Stadion das erste Mobile Gaming Festival statt. Unter dem Motto „This is our World” präsentiert Congstar das erste Event für Fans feinster Gaming-Unterhaltung auf dem Smartphone und feiert zusammen mit euch die Gaming-Leidenschaft! Tickets kannst du dir ganz leicht hier sichern. Dort findest du nicht nur Gaming-Stations um verschiedene Titel anzuspielen, sondern du hast auch die Chance, bekannte Influencer zu treffen und coolen Musik-Akts zu lauschen. Ein Highlight: Publisher Super Evil Megacorp wird vor Ort sein und seinen erfolgreichen Titel „Vainglory” (Tipp: schaut hierzu mal in die folgende Top-Liste) zum anspielen vorstellen. Zur Einstimmung auf das Festival haben wir für euch nicht nur die fünf spaßigsten Mobile-Games aufgelistet, sondern auch darauf geachtet, dass sie kompetitives Gameplay mit sich bringen, denn: Was ist schon spannender und herausfordernder, als immer stärkere Gegner zu finden, die es zu besiegen gilt? 5. Clash Royale thumb|center|500 px Zugegeben, von Clash Royale hat mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit jeder schon mal gehört. Eine Zeit lang sah man den Titel beinahe überall. In der Werbung, auf Plakaten und in den sozialen Netzwerken konnte man sich ein Bild vom Titel machen. Mittlerweile hat diese große Welle abgeebbt. Das änderte aber nichts an der Popularität des Spiels, weswegen wir es selbstverständlich mit in die Liste genommen haben. Im Spiel treten zwei Spieler gegeneinander an und müssen jeweils ihre Festung verteidigen. Dabei hat jeder seine Hauptfestung mitsamt zwei Türmen, die den anderen davon abhalten sollen, zu dieser zu gelangen. Um Schaden zu machen und voranzukommen, müssen Karten eingesetzt werden, die Charaktere und Zauber enthalten. Am Ende gewinnt derjenige, der sein Deck am strategischsten eingesetzt und die Festung des Gegners eingerissen hat. Das Game könnt ihr auf alle gängigen Mobilgeräte herunterladen und müsst dafür nichts bezahlen. Wer möchte, kann aber Echtgeld in neue Decks investieren, um stärker zu werden. 4. Hearthstone thumb|center|500 px Blizzard war nicht nur einer der Wegbereiter für digitale Sammelkartenspiele, sondern sie brachten zudem eines der populärsten Genrevertreter aller Zeiten heraus: Hearthstone. Angesiedelt im WarCraft-Universum, erschien das kompetitive Kartenspiel Anfang 2014 für PC und kurze Zeit darauf auch für Handys und Tablets. Das Spielprinzip ist relativ simpel: Jeder wählt zu Beginn einen Helden und sein Kartendeck aus. Auf den Karten befinden sich ebenfalls Helden, aber auch Items oder Zauber, die einem während einer Runde helfen können. Jede Seite startet mit 30 Lebenspunkten und muss mit Geschick und Raffinesse den Gegner langsam, aber sicher gegen 0 bringen. Dabei haben beide allerhand Möglichkeiten, dies anzustellen. Die Offensichtlichste ist das Ausspielen starker Helden, die ordentlich Angriffskraft mitbringen. Klingt zwar einfach, aber wird mit erfahrenen Herausforderern immer schwieriger, denn nur wer sein Deck wirklich beherrscht, erlangt den Sieg. Das Spiel ist kostenlos für Android und iOS erhältlich. Mit der Zeit schaltet man neue Karten in Form von Booster-Paketen frei, die aber auch käuflich erworben werden können. 3. Pokémon GO thumb|center|500 px Vor drei Jahren war Pokémon GO ein kleines Phänomen. Fremde Menschen trafen zusammen und fingen die kleinen Monster ein, um sie zu sammeln, zu entwickeln und später, nach einem umfassenden Update, auch in Arenen gegeneinander antreten zu lassen. Ein Feature hat es aber komischerweise nicht direkt zu Anfang reingeschafft und wurde von Fans der Reihe lange sehnlichst erwartet: Das PvP-Feature, das heißt: Spieler-gegen-Spieler-Kämpfe. Glücklicherweise ist es endlich soweit und wir können unsere Pokémon gegen die von Freunden, Kollegen und Fremden auf der Straße antreten lassen. Die Kämpfe laufen dabei relativ ähnlich (wenn auch weniger komplex), wie in den Gameboy-Vorbildern ab. Ihr wählt ein Pokémon-Team aus, das im Idealfall eure stärksten Kampfmonster enthält und schickt diese in die Schlacht. Durch das strategische Antippen der Fertigkeiten und gezieltem Einsetzen von Spezial-Angriffen, besiegt ihr eure Gegner und erhaltet im Gegenzug Erfahrungspunkte. Manch eine Auseinandersetzung kann dabei richtig spannend werden, besonders, wenn die Pokémon sehr ebenbürtig sind. Neben den PVP-Schlachten kann auch zeitversetzt in Arenen gefightet werden. Bis zu sechs Pokémon des gleichen Teams (Rot, Blau oder Gelb) können zusammen eine Arena besetzen. Gehören sie einem anderen Team an, könnt ihr sie angreifen und versuchen, mit der eigenen Farbe die Arena zu besetzen und mit Verstärkung anderer Teamkollegen die Dominanz zu stärken. Aber passt auf, denn die Konkurrenz ist groß und täglich gibt es alleine hierzulande über tausende Spieler, die euch zum Kampf herausfordern. 2. Arena of Valor thumb|center|500 px MOBAs gibt es auf PC seit geraumer Zeit. Angefangen mit Dota, sind die bekanntesten Vertreter heutzutage Dota 2 und League of Legends. Beide Spiele halten regelmäßig Wettbewerbe und Championships ab, bei denen die Siegerteams mit einer ordentlichen Stange Geld nach Hause gehen können. Mobile Varianten haben beide Games leider nicht. Dafür gibt es aber mehr als einen würdigen Vertreter. Einer davon ist Arena of Valor. Im Spiel treten zehn Spieler in jeweils zwei Teams gegeneinander an. Zuvor wählt jeder seinen eigenen Helden aus, der mit individuellen Fähigkeiten daherkommt, die spielentscheidend sein können. In spannenden fünf gegen fünf Schlachten gilt es herauszufinden, welches Team zuerst die gegnerische Basis einrennen und zerstören kann. Das MOBA-Prinzip sollte wahrscheinlich jedem geläufig sein, ansonsten hier eine Kurzfassung: Es gibt insgesamt drei Lanes und einen Dschungel, die so ausgelegt sind, dass sie auf beiden Seiten genau die gleiche Anzahl an Objekten und Towern haben. Dadurch ist ein Gleichgewicht gewahrt, wodurch es eben auf den Skill jedes einzelnen Spielers ankommt. Jedes Team hat dabei Bots zur Verfügung stehen, die helfen, gegnerische Türme einzureißen. Wenn ihr gewitzt spielt und eine Figur wählt, die eurem Spielstil entspricht, solltet ihr gute Karten haben. Wie auch bei den anderen Vertretern auf der Liste, ist das Spiel Free-2-Play. Im Spiel können neue Helden und andere Gegenstände, wie Kostüme, erworben werden. 1. Vainglory thumb|center|500 px Der andere MOBA-Vertreter auf der Liste ist Vainglory. Im Wesentlichen unterscheidet es sich von Arena of Valor nur in geringem Maße. Die Grafik sieht etwas erwachsener aus und das Design ist ein komplett anderes. Am Spielprinzip ändert sich hingegen nichts. Am Ende des Tages kommt es also darauf an, worauf ihr mehr Lust habt. Ganz ähnlich der alten Diskussion, ob man lieber League of Legends oder Dota 2 spielen sollte! Natürlich gibt es noch viel mehr mobile Games dort draußen, die meistens kostenlos spielbar sind und sich nur durch den Kauf von In-Game Items finanzieren. Unsere fünf Titel sind auf jeden Fall mehr als einen Blick wert und sorgen garantiert für so einige nervenaufreibende Schlachten am Smartphone! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag